


It's Always Us

by Lunar_Dreamcatcher



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiverses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Dreamcatcher/pseuds/Lunar_Dreamcatcher
Summary: Demise and Birth have been with each other for as long as they remember. That is expected seeing as they are a part of the name balance. What will happen if they are torn apart by a misunderstanding? Well... We can only see.This is a side story that has no specific upload schedule. It'll be written when I have free time. It's also a Forced Destroyer and Forced Creator multiverse. It's inspired by another idea I had, which also was inspired. It's complicated (or at least to me it is) so I'm just saying it's inspired by @doodis2014. (It's also on Wattpad but will be the same minus the pictures.)
Relationships: Error/Dream, Error/Shattered, Ink/Nightmare, Inkmare - Relationship, Insomnia - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodis2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodis2014/gifts).



It was a peaceful day in the multiverse. Demise and Birth were hanging out, have just finishing their jobs for the day. Demise leaned up against the tree, her needles clicking as she knitted. She was half knitting, half listening to her yang ramble on about his adventures.

"Did you remember to do your job today with all of this going on? That badge of life isn't for decoration, you know." Demise chuckled quietly.

"I did! Putting SOULs in newborn people and planning their lives are boring though. They don't even always follow what I have planned." Birth insisted.

"I bet it's less boring than reaping souls. Besides, aren't the adventures you rave about plans you made for this nine out of ten times?" Demise hummed, finishing the scarf.

"At least people see your flashy style while you reap souls." Birth argued playfully, deciding to climb in the tree that his yin was leaning on.

"People see your flashiness when you go on these adventures. Even if you should be working." Demise countered, muttering the last sentence.

"I'm flashy? Look at you! Not only do you always have that scythe out with you, your badge is the only one with wings." Birth teased, gesturing to the red, white, and black weapon on the ground beside the goddess of death.

"I chose the death's badge design like you chose the life's badge design. You had the chance to make it however you desired. Besides, I don't wear a blinding cape." Demise grinned.

"You should. It'd match the rest of your style." Birth laughed.

Demise giggled along. They both stopped when the world they saw was being covered in white squares. Birth summoned his sword while Demise grabbed her scythe. The keepers of Life and Death got into a fighting position, prepared to attack their unknown rival.

They arrived in a blinding white room, to the point where Birth's cape almost blended in perfectly. An entity was standing before the two beings, one we knew all too well. Fate stood there. The god and goddess aimed their weapons towards the deity.

"What have you done?!" Demise demanded.

"I reseted your world." Fate explained with a giggle.

"What!? Do you know what you've done!? All those memories, songs found and made, you caused them to be gone forever!" Birth exclaimed.

"I forgot this multiverse was a DanceVerse." Fate groaned before smiling at the two lower ranked beings.

"That is beside the point though. I have a deal for you two. Birth, you'll fill this multiverse up with AU's, originals and copies, and Demise you will destroy the copies, besides UnderTale of course. When an AU is being destroyed and your in the same AU, you will fight. If you don't do these things, you'll be harmed." Fate suggested, already bringing out her strings.

'...We won't have a choice anyways, will we? ... But maybe...' Demise thought to herself.

'We-" Birth began to snarl before being cut off by his yin.

"We agree." Demise said swiftly.

"Perfect." Fate purred, wrapping the god and goddess into her strings. "By the way, there will be some... side effects... in a few days. Goodbye~." Fate informed before disappearing.

"Why did you agree?! Are you on her side?!" Birth demanded of the other, hate overpowering rationality.

"Birth, I can explain-" Demise tried before flinching from the slap she received.

"Save it. It'll be an excuse." Birth growled before teleporting away.

"Birth..." Demise whispered before accepting defeat. She sat on the floor, holding her scythe.

A few days later, 'she' was now a black boned 'he'. The side effect Fate mentioned was female pronouns being taken away.

The next day, the song and dance began.

Years passed. The two gods didn't involve anyone. If Fate could just reset the world, then it'd be better to not get attached.

Eons passed. This is where our story continues.


	2. Chapter 1

The multiverse had collapsed. That version of DanceVerse now only has two survivors. Error and Ink. The two gods sat across from each other in the habitable part of the Void. It was quiet, minus the static coming from the god of destruction. Fate's strings were noticeable on both of them.

"...So... looks like you got what you wanted." Ink stated coldly.

"I never wanted this." Error replied in a formal tone.

"Then what did you want?" Ink demanded.

"I-" Error went to explain before being cut off by a recent arrival.

"Hello. Wait... Ink why are you in my sister's strings?" Destiny wondered.

"She forced me and Error to create and destroy." Ink replied.

"We only planned for Error to be forced though..." Destiny muttered in confusion.

"Guess that is another onto the list of those who hate me." Error calmly commented.

"Wait, you were in on it?" Ink questioned Destiny.

"I was because I thought it'd help with the good and evil balance. ...That and I was jealous... I was going to ask for a meeting with the council to explain what me and Fate did when Fate told me you two were here." Destiny explained.

"It'd take awhile to get the meeting." Error hummed, idly fiddling with his strings.

"What do you mean by that? How are you so calm?" Ink huffed.

"I requested a meeting eons ago, back when this entire mess started. Still have yet to get the meeting. I'm calm because I have no reason to freak out. This was going to happen eventually and we both knew it. Why do you think we never got attached minus the possibility of a multiversal reset?" Error responded, making different knots out of his strings, undoing them, then repeating.

"..." Ink stayed quiet when one of Error's strings started to glow.

"Huh. Guess I finally get that meeting. Convenient timing." Error stated, standing up. "Whelp, c'mon you two."

"You're letting us come with you?" Destiny asked.

"Why not? You seem guilty of your actions, especially if you were planning on confessing. Plus I doubt Inky will want to stay." Error shrugged before crossing his arms behind him.

The three divine beings headed to the deities realm where they were admitted to the meeting. After Destiny explains her and her sisters plans to the council, they waited for the response.

"You and Fate will have to serve time since you resetted a multiverse that wasn't meant to reset and changed a god's role, leading to it's destruction. Seeing as you confessed, your sentence will be cut shorter Lady Destiny. Error, why did you agree though?" Path asked the former goddess.

"I'm curious myself." Ink added, sending a small glare to his yin.

"I agreed because Fate had said that we only had to fight in the destruction of the universes. I thought if I agreed at that moment, she could not change anything and Ink and i could keep the multiverse balanced. It went downhill quickly, as I am sure you can tell." Error explained.

'...I'm an idiot.' Ink mentally scolded.

"I see. I presume you and Ink will be staying with your father?" Path questioned.

"With his permission, yes. If not then I am sure we can work something out." Error responded.

"Alright then. Your father will send you to multiverses to help with the life and death balance. I suggest you take your old roles and names back seeing as you won't be in Fate's strings much longer." Path informed.

"Understood Lady Path." Ink and Error said in unison, the latter bowing.

"Demise? Were you not a girl though?" Choices wondered.

"It was removed as a side effect of Fate's strings." Demise/Error replied as Destiny removed Demise and Birth's strings.

"I see. Then it should come back in a few days." Choice hummed.

Demise nodded before she and Birth left to her father's house. When they arrive, Demise knocks on the door. A mintue later, it opens.

"Hey Dad. I was wondering if Birth and I could live with you for awhile? The multiverse we used to live in is gone." Demise explained.

"Of course. Come on in." Demise's father replied, opening the door more.

"Thank you Dad." Demise said, hugging her father.

"Thank you sir." Birth says.


End file.
